9 Dates
by Sad Or Thirsty
Summary: "Finn, what was this all about," she asked. "You'll catch on sooner or later. Now come on, Number One, we need to get cleaned up for Wii night."


_I am Not Associated with Glee or Fox, nor do I profit from it._

* * *

><p>I.<p>

She was sitting at home, lounging in nothing but a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Finn was off doing "manly" things with Burt, so she had the day to herself. She was reading the latest issue of Teen Vogue that she received in the mail as one of her birthday presents from Kurt. He decided to buy her a 2-year subscription to at least inform her of the latest fashion trends since she refused to wear them.

She was about to take a quick catnap so that she would be well rested for a night of "Wii" at the Chang residence when _Defying Gravity_ began playing in the silent room.

Before she got a chance to speak, Finn's voice on the other end filled her ears. "Meet me at the football field in ten minutes and bring your jersey," he said before hanging up with no other explanation.

She arrived nine minutes later wearing her red jersey over the clothes she was relaxing in at home. She saw Finn winding his arm up at the other end of the field, wearing his normal summer attire of a white cotton t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He also had on his practice jersey.

She jogged over to him. He greeted her with a kiss and shoved a ball in her hand. "I'll go long. Remember, place your fingers between the laces and throw."

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"Don't think. Just throw," he said with a smirk before making his way down the field.

She attempted her best throw, but the ball landed halfway in between them. She sighed and ran to the ball. She tried again and this time it landed at Finn's feet.

"Come on, Berry! You have a national championship to win! You can't just lie down," he hollered.

25 minutes later, they collapsed on the 50-yard line with sweat, mud, and even a tiny bit of blood covering their bodies.

"Finn, what was this all about," she asked.

"You'll catch on sooner or later. Now come on, Number One, we need to get cleaned up for Wii night." She stretched out her hand once he stood up and he pulled her off the ground.

II.

She received an invitation in the mail informing her that _Rachel Barbra Berry's appearance is requested for the night of July 14__th__ at the Hummel/Hudson residence at 5pm sharp_. She smiled when she saw that it ended with Finn's scribbled deceleration of love. A smaller piece of paper dropped out of the invitation and fell to the floor. The handwriting told her that it was from Kurt. _Wear something nice that lacks animals or plaid, on second though I'll be at your place at 4 to help you get ready_. Rolling her eyes she put the letter on her vanity and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in her bra and panties with a towel wrapped around her while Kurt went through ever piece of clothing she owned. He quickly grabbed her blue pants suit and threw it in the trash. Knowing she wasn't going to win that fight, she kept her mouth shut. He picked out a light blue dress with a yellow cardigan. Happy with his choice, he told her to curl her hair and wear only lip gloss, and then headed out of her house to spend the rest of the evening with Blaine, most likely helping him pick out his next audition piece for another amusement park.

She quickly fixed her hair and make-up and promptly arrived at Finn's house exactly at 5. Burt and Carole greeted her at the door. They were entirely dressed up. Carole kissed Rachel on the cheek and told her to have a lovely evening before they took off for the night.

She walked into the house to see the walls covered with cut out red and pink paper hearts and Christmas lights. She was so dumbstruck by the decorations that she almost missed Finn standing in the middle of the room wearing a button up shirt and khakis.

"You look amazing," he spoke, breaking the silence. She felt a blush take over her entire body as she made her way towards him to give him a kiss.

"What's all this," she asked with confusion.

"Rachel Berry, did you forget it was Valentines Day," Finn laughed.

"It's July 14th Finn, not February."

"Interesting," he paused, "because I'm pretty sure my calendar told me it was February."

III.

She was trying to sleep after a long day of dance class, but she kept hearing an annoying little noise coming from outside. She sighed and whipped her legs over to the side of the bed to inspect where the noise was coming from. She looked out the window and saw Finn throwing pebbles at her window; confused and slightly taken back by such a retro way of romance, she opened it.

"Finn, what are you doing," she whispered loudly.

"Just give me like 3 minutes," he pleaded before picking up an acoustic guitar. She didn't even know he could play.

"_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop,_" He sang as he strummed over the guitar strings. Then it hit her. He was singing Justin Bieber.

She tried so hard to keep from laughing, but once she took in his Beiber outfit – a hoodie, sneakers and a hideously large watch – she started laughing hysterically. "Finn," she gasped holding her stomach. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm singing you Bieber," he informed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm not going to lie. It was adorable, but you hate Justin Bieber."

"Night Rach," he simply replied before jogging off. She heard the rumble of his truck starting in the distance and then her phone went off with a text message. _LUV U – Finn._

She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

IV.

"So your parents are going to be gone the entire weekend," Finn asked coyly as they lay out by the pool.

"That's what they said." She lifted her sunglasses off her eyes. "Why?"

"No reason. I'll be right back." He disappeared without another word.

Two hours had passed when she heard a knock on her door and opened to find Finn with a large brown paper bag in his hands. He was wearing a puffy vest and a long sleeve striped Henley.

"Finn, it's 86 degrees out. Why are you wearing that?"

"Kurt asked the same thing. You'll see," he trailed off as he headed for the basement stairs.

"Where are you going?" She followed him to the lower level of her house.

"To get wasted with my girlfriend," he told her, pointing to the bag in his hands.

Later that night, she found herself hanging over Finn on the couch. Three empty wine coolers and four beer bottles were scattered across the floor. He was twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers while she gently kissed his neck.

"Being drunk with you is awesome sauce," Finn slurred as he nursed his Bud Light.

"Indubitably, Finny," Rachel giggled.

They made it through two drunken duets before they each had to expel the contents of their stomach in the trashcan. Once the puke fest was over, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and led him up the stairs.

"You sleep here," she said pointing to her bed and then pointed to her body. "You no touch," she mumbled before collapsing next to him and falling asleep.

V.

He was completely bored. Rachel was on vacation in Virginia Beach for two weeks and because of early football practices he couldn't go with her, even though her parents invited him. He was excited because she was coming home tomorrow, but not even his X-Box could cure his boredom or make him miss his girlfriend less.

His mother was at work. Burt was keeping the shop open up later during the summer nights. Kurt was off doing whatever him and Blaine did together. He really had nothing to do.

Before he dozed off to sleep, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Finn," he heard Rachel whisper. He whipped his head around and rushed off the bed to engulf her in a giant bear hug.

"You weren't supposed to get back until tomorrow," he exclaimed and then crashed his lips on hers.

They fell onto the bed with their lips still locked. Neither wanted to separate their lips to take a breath. "I missed you," she told him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he countered back, placing his lips back on hers.

She moved his hand from her waist to her breast. He was shocked when she covered the entire thing with his hand and not just the side. She could see his surprise so she nodded slightly and resumed kissing him. He rolled them over so he was hovering over her. He placed his hand on her inner thigh. Her dress had ridden up so much that he could see a flash of purple panty. He instantly started to get hard.

"You can touch me you know," she mumbled against his mouth.

Hesitantly, he moved his hand over the front of her panties and felt that they were damp. He almost lost it. Rachel was wet for him. He made Rachel wet. Holy shit. He slowly moved her underwear to the side and she bit down on his lips mid kiss when he touched her hot, wet skin.

He muffled her moans with his lips as she came for the first time around his fingers.

VI.

"Sit," he said as he directed her into his computer chair. She smiled going along with whatever he was up to today. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and she tensed because she didn't know if she could survive another Bieber song.

"Relax, it's not Bieber," he assured before he started to sing. "_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way_? _My girl_. _Talkin' 'bout my girl_."

She quickly and carefully pulled the guitar strap over his head and hugged him. She still wasn't sure what he was up to, but she didn't care.

"If I'm your man, then you're my girl," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she said with watery eyes.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

VII.

Her legs were aching and she just wanted to go home. "Kurt, why are we at the mall looking at discounted prom dresses?"

"And I thought Finn was slow," he mumbled. "Play along Rachel and pick out a dress."

One hour and 34 painful minutes later Rachel had picked out a light purple, sparkly, knee length dress that was priced at a low $23.

Once she and Kurt arrived back at her house, he hurried her upstairs without even saying hello to her fathers and attacked her scalp with a hairbrush.

"Ow Kurt," she yelled in pain as he started to twist her hair and spray it with hairspray.

It didn't even take him fifteen minute to doll her up from head to toe. She had no idea why he was doing this, but she assumed it had something to do with the reason her father suddenly called her downstairs.

"Rachel, you have a very handsome visitor here for you," Leroy yelled.

"Coming," she said as she made her way down the steps. Once downstairs she saw Finn waiting for her in a black tux with matching purple tie and converse. Hiram ran to get his camera as Finn let Rachel's appearance wash over him. She was stunning, simply flawless.

"You look incredible," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her. He smiled against her lips at the scent of her strawberry lip-gloss and wasted no time before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Okay you two, save that for later," Kurt demanded as he broke the two apart to get them ready for photos.

"Finn, why are so dressed up?"

"I'm taking you to prom."

"Prom?" She gave him a look unsure if she heard him right.

"Prom."

She had to pose for what felt like one thousand pictures. When they finally arrived at the school parking lot Rachel saw that it was almost empty save for a mini van and Pucks beat up muscle car. Finn grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the double doors.

She could hear the faint noise of a Katy Perry song playing. He internally fist pumped when he heard her gasp at the sight of the gym decorated with stars and lights. Blaine was singing with Tina and everyone from Glee was there in Prom attire, except Quinn but that didn't surprise her at all.

Finn guided her out onto the dance floor as Kurt walked in wearing a Kurt Hummel original suit. She laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. "You are the most beautiful girl in this whole school," he said so low that only she could hear.

"Well seeing as there are only 4 of them here and two play for a different team, I'm thinking that's plausible," she mused.

"Fine. You are the most elegant and talented and hottest girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"I can live with that," she said with a smile.

After dancing their feet off and listening to Puck sing drunken Whitesnake ballads all night, the two of them decided to call it a night. They walked back to his car with their arms linked. She carried her heels in her free hand.

"This meant so much to me Finn," she told him. "I didn't get slapped at this dance."

"I'm guessing Quinn slapped you," he said with a disappointed sigh.

"Yes, but it was highly dramatic and she apologized."

"Still, I wanted you to have the most amazing junior prom ever and even though it's summer and I totally ruined your prom by punching your date, I had to make it up to you."

"You're so chivalrous."

"That's a good thing right," he asked with a half smile.

She answered by kissing him.

VIII.

They were lying tangled on her bed, wearing nothing but smiles. He was tracing random shapes over her bare stomach enjoying the intimate moment. As time passed, she started to grow self-conscious and brought her arms up to cover her chest.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen it all now, babe. You're gorgeous. You don't have to hide from me," he reassured.

"You keep staring at me like you want to eat me," she argued back.

"Well maybe I do," he joked, raising his eyebrow.

"Finn, that's so gross," she giggled and tosses a pillow at his head.

They laid there quietly for a few more minute before he suddenly got up and began getting dressed. "Let's go somewhere."

He drove them to the last place she expected: a cemetery. She followed him out of the car and he took her hand in his while he led her down a path. They walked without speaking.

It didn't take long to reach their destination. Finn sat down on the grass in front of a grave and patted the grass between his legs. Rachel sat there and leaned against his chest. She wrapped his arms around her waist.

"At Jean's funeral I realized you were my soulmate," he said breaking the silence. "I knew if I didn't make things right between us or at least try I'd never forgive myself. You're my other half and some people just don't get because we're young but I don't care, you're it for me." He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her below the ear.

"I knew the day after I kissed Noah. I knew the moment I did something dramatic that I would lose everything. I could have been like Quinn and kept it a secret, but I could never lie to you."

They sat quietly for a moment and let their words settle before he spoke again.

"This is my Dad." He pointed at the stone. There was a small American flag on a stick by the corner of the grave. It was dirty so Rachel knew it had been there a while. "After we broke up and the snow passed, I came and talked to him. For some reason I thought that if I tried to fix everything from last year it would be okay."

"I realized that I pushed you too hard to forgive me and I just loved-" she stopped to clear her throat "I love you so much I didn't want to lose you and Quinn was so mean and hurtful…"

He tightened his arms around her. "It's in the past. We have each other and that's what counts. We're tethered forever," he stated. "Just you and me…forever"

"I like that, Finn," she paused and turned in and leaned to kiss him, "I like that a lot."

IX.

He had two more weeks of sweet summer vacation. He and Rachel were stronger than ever and their sex life was awesome. They'd only have had sex five times but all five times had been mind blowing. He was getting ready to hop in the shower when his phone started to vibrate with a text message

_Meet me at Lima Park, dress up – Love Rachel_

Without question, he quickly showered, dressed in the only suit he had, and rushed to meet his amazing girlfriend.

He pulled into the parking lot and adjusted his tie before stepping out of the car. He walked to their normal spot and gasped when he saw Rachel standing there in her light blue dress with her hair styled in a fancy bun.

She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands and extended them to him once he made it up to her.

"What's all this," he asked taking the flowers. "Why did you get me flowers?"

"What," she raised her eyebrow, "I'm not allowed to recreate a moment and make it better too," she asked with amusement before leaning up to kiss him.

"Take a chance on me," she whispered as she pressed her lips on his.

"We're quite the couple you and I," Finn said as she laced her arm in with his continuing their walk through the park.

"That's what happens when you're part of something special"

_Fin._


End file.
